This application generally relates to IR detectors, and in particular, to a nano-antenna coupled IR detector array.
Imaging systems typically use an array of detectors to generate an image of a target. Each individual detector element measures the intensity of energy (such as infrared or visible light) incident upon the detector element, and is used to form one pixel of the output image.
Present infrared (IR) detection systems employ bulky, complex, opto-mechanical systems using incoherent, direct detection IR arrays that require cryogenic cooling. Size, mass, power and packaging constraints of sensors impact platforms and ultimately limits performance. Complexity increases cost and reduces reliability.
GaN and GaAs/AlGaAs quantum well infrared photodetector (QWIP) technologies have been considered for broad band long-wavelength infrared (LWIR) response. However, the quantum efficiency at 10 μm for these systems is significantly low as they require extrinsic doping.